


Cybird Valentines Day Oneshots

by FaustLies



Category: Cybird - Fandom, イケメン革命アリスと恋の魔法 | Ikemen Revolution: Love & Magic in Wonderland (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alice is an idiot, Black Army, Black Army Hijinx, F/M, Fenray - Freeform, General hijinx, M/M, Multi, Red Army, Red Army Hijinx, Will update tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaustLies/pseuds/FaustLies
Summary: A collection of Valentines Day Oneshots (mostly based on word prompts)
Relationships: Edgar Bright/Main Character, Fenrir Godspeed & Ray Blackwell, Ray Blackwell/Fenrir Godspeed
Kudos: 6





	1. Candy (Edgar x Alice)

Flour  
Sugar  
Milk  
Cherries  
Cream

  
_Okay, not much left on the list._

I wandered through the Central Quarter, trying to obtain the ingredients that I had offered Luka I would obtain. In truth, the civilian quarters made life in Cradle feel far more normal than it otherwise would have. Children running around, market stalls everywhere, people shopping, just like I was;  
The country just doesn’t feel like it should be on the brink of war.

Regardless, I was wandering through the markets in my attempts to find where I could obtain the rest of the ingredients. I hadn’t been here for very long, but I felt comfortable enough to go travel unaccompanied by much margin. After all, there were officers of both armies stationed there, so it wouldn’t take long to obtain help regardless of the facts.

Standing before a store, I peered through the windows for a moment and spotted the edge of a red uniform. Even if I didn’t believe that I had a high chance of being kidnapped, I wasn’t about to increase those chances. Turning around, I noticed a few rough men standing in the near-abandoned street, watching my movements. If there’s one thing I do know, in spite of my faults and occasional poor judgement, it’s that nothing good can come from any shady men watching your actions. I dropped my gaze to the cobbled road and turned away, but I heard their footsteps. Too late.

“Oi there skirt, you a little lost?” One of them cooed unpleasantly. They stumbled slightly. Drunks, perhaps. The street was not a dead end but with everything I was carrying and this long skirt, running would likely result in my falling over and getting more hurt.

“We’ll take you somewhere reeeeal fun.” They stepped closer, much closer. My feet weren’t moving.

“I’m quite alright, thank you.” I stumbled backward, and one of them grabbed my arm.

“A little shy one, ey?” His grip was much stronger than my ability to pull away, but I struggled against it anyway. He twisted my arm and I was locked into place, a cold piece of metal against my throat. “Feisty too. This will be fun.”

“Let go of me!”

There was a sound. The sound of another piece of metal. I peered over, slightly and noticed the white clothing of the red army uniform. “Are your listening skills poor? I do believe that the lady requested you release her.” That was a voice I recognized - That was the Jack of Hearts!

“Who do you think you are stepping-

“If you would rather that I remove each of your appendages one by one, I would be glad to honor that wish. Otherwise,” Edgar held a giant smile on his face as he held his sheath to the man’s hand, slicing it open and swiftly hitting the knife out of his hand, “I suggest you leave before my day gets far better.”

The knife fell, slicing open part of my hand as it did. I recoiled in pain despite the shallow cut. Edgar barely flinched.

“You’re mental. Mad.” The man threw me down onto the ground. “You can have her, she’s not worth the trouble.” The men scoffed and wandered away. Edgar watched the men leave as I sat up, and he knelt beside me holding out a hand.

“Alice, let me see your wound.” His smile was strange yet enticing, so much so that I felt more than inclined to let him see. He took the hand I held out, looking upon it gently. “My my, Alice, that is a bad cut. Did you get injured whilst you fell as well?” His eyes wandered over my body, and in some strange sudden sense of self-preservation I drew away from him. He chuckled to himself. “You haven’t a reason to fear me. Here.” Edgar took out a brown paper bag from his pocket and uncurled the top of it. I realized that it was a bag full of candy - gummy candy in cute shapes.

The strange smile on his face and the creepy threat that he gave the men was such a stark contrast. I couldn’t help but to laugh lightly as I took the bag from his hands. “You’re the Jack of the red army…” I thought for a moment, trying to remember his name, “Edgar, right?”

“I would prefer for you to call me the Jack of Hearts, but that is my name, yes.” He cautiously took my cut hand in his cold gloved hand, waiting for me to resist the action. I didn’t. “If you are comfortable, I would like to patch your wound while you tell me what you are finding to be so very funny.”

He pulled out a small case from his pocket, no bigger than my palm. “Ah, It’s just that I was surprised.” My fingers found a small gummy from the bag. It was in the shape of an animal. “I never would have expected for you to have something so…” I smiled to stop myself from laughing. He spared his hand for just a moment to lift another gummy from the bag, quickly putting it in his mouth.  
“Childish, perhaps?” He mused, taking a plain cloth and placing some liquid on it.

“...Yeah, that works. I was thinking more… adorable.”

He chuckled, but raised his eyebrows in a manner of surprise. “Adorable? Ah, well that’s definitely a term that few people would attribute to me.” His gaze lifted from my injury and took a gummy from the bag, holding it to my lips. “You may want something sweet, I suspect that the antecedent may sting for a moment.” My cheeks flared a sudden pink at the contact. Does Edgar know how personal of a thing that is to do? I let the gummy pass through my lips, and he smiled at me. “Good girl.”

The moment it was in my mouth, I felt my hand sting. The pain seared I whimpered, pressing my palm together involuntarily. Edgar kept his hand just under my chin, holding it there perhaps to calm me from the pain as his green gaze pierced through me.

“It’ll be okay.” His silken voice spoke in such a soft manner, I couldn’t help but believe him. “It won’t sting for very long.” I chewed on the candy slowly, letting the opposing sensations balance out.

I swallowed the gummy as the stringing began to stop. Edgar was talented in his task, working quickly as he spoke soothingly to me. It was strange, a little unnerving.

“I hadn’t expected you to act so kindly.” The comment left my mouth before I could process it, and I quickly covered my mouth with my spare hand. “I mean, that, um-”

“You didn’t expect anyone from the red army to treat you kindly, I imagine. Or rather, me in specific.” He focused on the bandaging, but I could tell he wasn’t inclined to meet my gaze as something shifted in his eyes. When I didn’t respond, he chuckled. “You’re quite puppy-like.” His smile was radiant.

“Puppy-like?”

“Puppy-like. The way you gaze at people, the way you scatter back when you’re scared. You remind me of a puppy.” His eyes meet mine and soften. “I would hate to see such an innocent thing hurt.”

I couldn’t be quite sure what to say to him, but it raised my lips into a smile regardless. He tucked a strand of my hair that had fallen in front of my face behind my ear and swept his thumb across my cheek as he did. I couldn’t help the pink that spread across the very same cheeks. My lips parted just a bit, and I cast my gaze away. He moved his hand and finished the bandaging, placing a light kiss over my fingertips. He must be doing this on purpose.

“Ah, thank you.” I couldn’t meet his eyes as my cheeks burned, the rate of my heartbeats increasing. I shifted my dress and peered back up to him. He took the candy from my side and slipped it back into his jacket, along with the small case of medical supplies.

“You’re rather welcome.” He stood up, extending his assistance toward me in very much the same manner that I would have expected a gentleman to. “Are you alright to walk?” He asked. I adjusted my dress and heard a quiet noise. Edgar had caught a piece of paper from my pocket.

“I should be, I just have to collect a few things and return.” I tested my legs, feeling only a slight pain.

“My my, the black army left you to carry all of this alone?” He shook his head, making a quiet ‘tut tut’ sound. “Allow me to help you carry everything back. I insist.” He lifted one of the bags I had been carrying.

“I’m not certain that’s a great idea.” I felt bad about not trusting Edgar, but he was still a member of the opposite army; The very same army which had requested that I be given over or else.

“Are you afraid of me?” He asked. There was a slight tremor in his voice.

“Not so much of you, but perhaps of your intentions.” There was a moment of silence. “It’s not completely unfounded. Last time we met you tried to restrain me, and I’m not exactly a friend of the red army.” Perhaps those words should have not been said aloud, but either way, Edgar simply chuckled.

“I give you my most sincere promise that I will not bring any harm to you today. You will be safely returned to the black army headquarters under my supervision. I simply cannot allow for you to carry anything with your damaged hand.”

He had a point. My heart was beating too fast to think properly and I didn’t feel so inclined to deny the company.

“Alright.” It was that moment that I realized we were beside that candy shop, and I stared at it for just a moment. Did Edgar buy the candy here? It was kind of strange to think about.

I felt a strange feeling from my hair and realized that Edgar was playing with it. “Why don’t you go inside and take a look? I have to quickly retrieve something but when I return, I promise that anything you want is yours.”  
Hesitant, I nodded, remembering his promise. Stepping in, I realized that the candy of the store was that exact same scent that Edgar was perfumed in, like a delicate, sweet trap. I had never wanted to be drawn in by something more dangerous in my life.

Edgar watched her wander into the store and turned around, facing an alley. “Alright then, step out.” He sauntered over as the figure stepped out. “Do you enjoy watching? Of all people, Zero, I hadn’t expected you to be so cautious of me.”

“I am not foolish enough to not be cautious of you.” The Ace narrowed his eyes. “Whatever your plan is, I suggest that you stop.” He peered toward the store.

“Do you not trust your very own teacher? I have no intentions of bringing her to the Red Army against her will.” He turned to watch her through the glass of the shop. “After all, she’s far too amusing for me to just take at once. I would hate to spoil this chase.”

Zero said nothing as his eyes moved to him. An expression he had never seen lingered in the Jack of Heart’s eyes, and to the Ace, it was very apparent that he was witnessing such new infatuation.


	2. Red (Sirius x OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short retelling of a fic I'm working on. Also trying to get better at writing dialogue (My weakness, haha). Let me know what you think.
> 
> Anyway, this is extratextual stuff that I'm figuring out how to fit in the fic. It's basically talking about how they met and their first conversation.

Sirius closed the door behind him, hiding away from the unexpected visitor to the Black Army Headquarters.

_Oh fuck_.

His heartbeat was overwhelming him, the scent of her hair on his fingers, the lingering feeling of where her hand had touched his messing up his thoughts. Sirius shook his head and held his eyes closed tight. On the other side of the door, he could hear her nervous footsteps in the hall, talking calmly to Luka about something or other red army related. Of all the people he had expected to see today, he was far not ready to talk to her again just yet. He felt an abundant sense of confusion.

Morgana. Now that was a memory.

When they had been younger and had a solid friendship with Harr and Lancelot, he would talk to her quite often.

It hadn’t started as anything much but it was bound to be an intense spiral. His mind flashed through their memories, landing about as early as any memory with someone could think of. The day they met was one of incredible importance to him, not only for a single reason. She had walked in through the gate besides Lancelot, who was quietly speaking with her quietly and noticeably pointed when giving what seemed to be directions. The girl beside him walked with an amount of grace, a solid air held around her even as she trailed slightly behind him. It seemed expected.

Lancelot stopped just ever so slightly of where Sirius stood, and Lancelot gave him a look that was meant to tell Sirius that he'd _be there in just a moment_. She too turned his way, a cold gaze examining him. “... you understand everything?” Lancelot asked her. It was appropriate for her to have such blue eyes, piercing in color as much as in demeanor. 

“Perfectly.” She looked back up to Lancelot and nodded, the movement somewhat rehearsed. She looked familiar at the time, but Sirius couldn’t quite put his finger on why exactly that would be. “I’ll be alright, Lancelot.”

He stared down at her. “Alright. Let me know if anything happens.” He insisted, putting a hand on her head.

She smiled, a small laugh melting that cold exterior for just a moment, “As with you.” She turned away from him and looked over at Sirius again. “I sense something of trouble today. Stick with your friend here.”

Before anything more could be said, she turned away, giving a small wave to them both as she wandered away. With each step she became more icy, more like stone. Somehow, though, in spite of this, she found the way her soft summer hair flowed over her shoulders, the way her eyes watched the world around her, and the way she had been bouncing slightly on her heels for that moment she smiled to be, in a way, _cute_.

Naturally, Sirius was intrigued. 

Lancelot watched her for a few moments, then turned and approached his friend. “Morning.” He greeted in such a casual manner, as if there hadn’t been a full conversation spoken in front of him. “No Harr yet? He’s usually here early?” He

“He went off to ask a professor about something.” He looked away from his friend and at the girl. “What was up with-“

“Ah, that’s Morgana. My sister.” Lancelot explained, slipping a hand in his pocket casually. “It’s her first day.”

That would explain the blonde hair, the blue eyes, and that cold demeanor she held herself in. Sirius leaned back slightly, thinking about it. “That fits.” He chuckled. Both her and Lancelot had that same thing about them - Immediately cold but breaking easily. _Raised Royals_.

Lancelot watched his friend for a moment before a soft laughter bubbled through him. “Don’t try anything, Sirius.” He warned, more in a friendly manner than anything else. Sirius joined with a small laugh but wondered how obvious he had been with unconscious signals.

"Yeah Yeah, got it." He chuckled.

Sirius remembered that day vividly. Seeing Morgana for the first time was only minutes before he had been challenged to a duel by Jonah.

It wasn’t until a few days after that, however, that he had ever actually spoke to Morgana. It was a Sunday, where he had been working in the flower shop his family owned. It was late in the afternoon, when they usually didn’t get so many customers, and he heard the door sound off. The sight surprised him. Morgana, dressed in a soft red which looked pink in the changing light, stood there. Although Sirius’ sister was working there as well, he approached her first. She must have been in the back room. Before he could even welcome him, her soft voice lilted through the air.

“So, you _are_ an Oswald.” Her eyes of ice didn’t quite manage to suit that voice she had. “I figured as such. Sirius Oswald?”

“That would be me.” He ran his hand through his hair. Her eyebrows creased at the action, though he hadn’t thought much of it. “Any reason why you, Miss Kingsley, are here?”

“That’s not exactly a kind manner to treat your customer, though I would expect for you to have an amount of skepticism toward me.” She moved her eyes away from him. “I’m here on a personal account. I’m looking for flowers.”

Sirius nodded, his eyebrows rising in surprise. “I see. What exactly is it that you’re looking for? Tansy’s, perhaps?” He asked, a small smirk on his face as he turns away.

“Funny.” Her face showed absolutely no expression whatsoever. “I’m actually looking for some Begonias.” She peered around him as if trying to find them for herself. “If possible, in a deep red.” 

Her pink dress shimmered in the afternoon light as she shifted her weight continuously. Was she nervous? Sirius wasn’t quite sure. “Alright. Right this way.” He agreed. “Be careful of the other plants.” He walked ahead of her, hiding the confused expression he held on his face.

“I hope you don’t mind me being here.” Her voice was soft, yet wavered like a thin stream of smoke. He stopped in front of the flowers and turned to her, examining the strange expression on her face.

He looked over her for a moment. The way her face was evenly gradient in that soft blush over her cheeks reminded him of the petals of princess pansies. “I don’t mind. I’m surprised, though. Anyway, take a look.” He swept his hand toward the Begonias. Instantly, her eyes were drawn away and she was deeply intent upon examining them.

Sirius watched the princess focus on the flowers, absolutely absorbed into starting at them. She lowered herself slightly, picking up a specific pot - Giant ruffled begonias, a deep scarlet. Her eyes continued to scan. Sirius watched her carefully.

“Are you confused about my choice to be here because I’m not in red territory?” She asked plainly. Bold, he thought.

“In my highest honesty, yes.”

“I can’t exactly blame you. I have no I’ll intentions, though. I thought I should confirm your identity and get some flowers, nothing more.”

He paused for a moment. “I figured you may despise us, that’s all.”

Her fingers brushed over some Candytuft petals, as if she were testing the texture on the back of her hand. “I cannot have much of an opinion on the matter. Very rarely have I had the opportunity to speak to people on your side.” She lifted the begonias higher to herself, then turned quickly and picked up a white carnation.

“I can’t blame you for that.” He exhaled. “Though, one day it’s my wish that one day we won’t have to live under constant threat of war.”

“Wouldn’t that be nice.” She commented quietly.

He tilted his head slightly, watching her as she wandered a bit. “Let me hold those for you whilst you look.”

“Thank you for the offer, though I must admit that I can’t exactly stay much longer. So, for now, these two will do.” She faced him again.

“Ah, very well. Let me get you something that will make them easier for transport.” He took the two plants from her. “I suppose that you will be taking some kind of transport back to your home.”

“Uh, sure. Let’s go with that.”

A small smile on her face. She was ever so quaint, though quite expectedly cold. It was strange to witness. Like a different version of her was trapped beneath that brick she had sealed herself in.

“Yeah, right.” Sirius brought the two plants over to the register, quietly amused by the strange situation. “Do you need any additional knowledge about the plants? How to take care of them, anything like that?” He asked, taking out a plant holder to properly seal the plants for contained travel.

“Nothing of the sort. If I do need your assistance, though, I trust I could perhaps come back to ask?” She asked, watching his face as he placed the two plants in secure positions. He looked up from his work slightly to peer at her expression. The temperature of the area seemed to increase slightly, and A layer of ice was gone from her demeanor.

“If you would like, Miss Kingsley, I would be glad to help.” The words surprised Sirius himself.

“Now now, I have a first name.”

“Alright, Morgana.” He nodded. “You can also, uh, call me by my first name, I suppose.” He wasn't quite sure what to say.

“Very well.”

The two took a few silent moments to figure out the payment of the plants, to which Morgana was quick to complete. She looked over her shoulder at the colorful sky, the clouds reflecting an array of colors - purples, a soft gold, and varying shades of those pretty reds. _She's acting peculiarly,_ he thought, watching as she blinked a bit too much, pressing her lips together. _Definitely nervous about something_.

“Are you alright?” He asked. She jumped back to attention.

“Hm? Oh, yes. I’m alright, thank you.” She nodded.

“Well, alright. Are you to be on your way home now? It’s going to get dark soon.”

A moment of silence. “Yes.”

Sirius watched her for a moment. _Bullshit_. “Say hello to Lancelot for me.” He scanned over her. Something in her demeanor seemed off - as she lifted the plants, her lips twitched slightly. There was a moment of silence, shared between them, and he watched her actions carefully to try and figure out exactly what was wrong. “You weren’t accompanied here, were you?”

“I’m not supposed to be out without company.” The moment she was called out on it, her expression switched to one full of a type of calm, though there were cracks in that clear casing she had around her. He wondered if anyone else saw those pinpoint breaks in her cold exterior. “Anyway, I’ll be away now.” She stepped away, holding the flowers. “Just, um... I wanted to thank you for being...” She shook her head at herself, giving me a smile. “Ah, never mind that. I trust I’ll see you again soon. Thank you.” She gave him the most serene smile he had ever seen, then turned sharply on her heels and wandered out.

It was the most vulnerable moment she had given him. He watched her pink dress turn red again in the light outside. He looked around the shop for a few moments. With the lack of voices, he stepped outside and turned the way she was wandering.

Morgana was gone. Just like that.

Cold air hit his face and he realized that he was flushed. His heartbeat hit him suddenly as if he had never felt it before.

_Oh fuck_. 

"Nope, I said I wouldn't." He whispered to himself. Clearly, fate had other plans for him, so it pushed the winds outside a little bit harder to respond him of just how much he was flushed.

He took a deep breath and shook his head, heading back inside. Leaning on the counter, his older sister watched him walk back in. _The Kingsley Princess, huh_? The accusations were written all over her face, with raised eyebrows, though friendly enough.

Well, it wasn't as though he had ever _expected_ for Morgana to waltz in on a late Sunday afternoon, her scarlet shoes clicking softly on the ground as her dress bedazzled her already-evident beauty. Sirius through a strange comment from Lancelot later, figured out that she had snuck out. There was a lot that always felt strange between the two of them, and there were clear points where that history was about to accumulate for them.

Sirius was brought out of his memories of meeting her by a knock on the door, and that very same soft voice there, calling out to him. In his mind, he could only think of her. He could only think of the reds that she always wore to display the pride she had in being a Kingsley, the red of her cheeks which would rest there whenever he spoke to him, even the color of her skin in their most private moments. It encapsulated him in full, hazing his mind like a cloudy mist. 

His world was her. His world was her red.


End file.
